


Food Stock

by xancrish



Series: Scerek Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancrish/pseuds/xancrish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is mean.</p><p>(College AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food Stock

"I’m putting the pie in the last shelf, don’t forget to finish it. It should be good till next Monday as long as you keep it closed properly. And the muffins. They will be a little hard, but you can use the oven. Don’t over heat it though, it will - Scott are you _listening_ to me?”

Scott sniffed and looked up at his boyfriend.

Derek was standing with one hand on his hip and the other clutching a pair of baking mittens. The tank top he was wearing had flour patches all over it, and there was some on his left cheek, too. He was also wearing an annoyed expression.

"Scott, tell me where I put the pie?" said Derek, his brows raised.

Derek was setting up Scott’s food stock that should let him survive for atleast two weeks. While he was thankful for the home-cooked food (extremely so, Derek was a miracle maker when it came to baking), he didn’t like the implication.

He pressed the back of his hand to his nose and sniffed again.

"Don’t leave," said Scott, miserably.

Derek expression softened at that and he came around the table that seperated them and pulled Scott into a loose hug.

"Stupid Scott," said Derek, and the shorter man could see the fond smile even without looking up. “I’m going to miss only one weekend. Its just fourteen days. I’ll be back even before you know it.”

Scott curled into the hug and clutched the front of Derek’s dirty tee, placing his head against the crook of the other’s neck and scowling.

"Why do you have to work on weekends? You don’t even get paid for it!"

Derek’s fingers were carding through Scott’s hair, brushing against his scalp, soothingly.

"Because there was no one else to do it and the client wants it finalized before -“

"Whatever," said Scott, cutting him off. He bit the older man where his neck met his shoulder.

"Scott!" reprimanded Derek, but didn’t push him away.

"I will miss you so much, why do you have to go. Two weeks! Two weeks and you are okay with not seeing me. You don’t love me any more! And, you are just so _mean_! I’m gonna sick Stiles on you.”

Derek chuckled at that and Scott could feel his chest vibrate against his own. It was a good feeling.

"You do that," said Derek, a smiling against Scott’s neck and kissing his skin softly, “This meanie deserves all the punishment he gets.”

Scott frowned and pulled his head back to look at his boyfriend.

"Don’t call yourself names," said Scott, "Only I get to do that."

"Okay," said Derek, showing all his teeth as he smiled.

Scott didn’t like the fact that Derek was smiling, when he was suffering. So he leaned in and kissed him.

Derek promptly dropped his stupid smile and kissed him back.

"I love you," said Derek, gasping for air as he pulled back, and he was smiling more than ever, “You little goofball. I love you so much.”

Scott looked up at his boyfriend’s green-green eyes, that swam with so much emotion and warmth and _love_ , and he really couldn’t help but smile back.

"I love you, too," he said and he meant it.

Although he did regret giving in so easily, when Derek later made him memorize where all the food was, and what had to be eaten when, and what he needed to do after it all got over.

He would just rather have Derek, here, at his side, on kitchen duty, thank you very much.

***


End file.
